


Scarlet Sky

by Zurenika



Series: Stray Dogs [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bungo Stray Dogs inspired, Gen, Platonic Relationships, friendships, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Two hours had passed since his last conversation with Taeyang and he was afraid that-NO! Don't even go there, Hwiyoung-ah," he whispered
Series: Stray Dogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Scarlet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Those bar scenes really got to me okay and p.s. the title of this story is the song during those scenes. if you want to listen to it, it's here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf4bmlBxA14
> 
> This was supposed to be just a practice story of some sorts but hey, i liked how it turned out so here

_It's been years since he last felt nervous on a job, but tonight, he couldn't stop his entire body from trembling. Two hours had passed since his last conversation with Taeyang and he was afraid that-_

_NO! Don't even go there, Hwiyoung-ah," he whispered, dashing around another corridor._

_The tip came in anonymously and there was hardly anytime to verify it. But Hwiyoung has since learned to trust his gut and at that moment, his gut was telling him that it was the truth and that he had to get to Taeyang no matter what._

_Up another staircase, around another corridor. There were bodies sprawled everywhere, the floor already a crimson, slippery mess._

_He thundered past the hallway, eyes fixed on the shadows dancing over the floor._

_"TAEYANG!"_

_Hwiyoung bolted into the room just as a shot echoed throughout the room. He skidded to a stop as everything slowed around him._

_There is a ghost of a smile on Taeyang's lips as he whirled around to face him. But Hwiyoung's eyes were drawn towards the crimson blossom that's spreading around the other's chest._

_Taeyang crashed to the ground with a heavy grunt, the sound snapping the world back to normalcy._

_Hwiyoung rushed to his side barely glancing at the other person inside the room. There was already a small puddle of blood around his friend._

_"Taeyang-ah, hold on! You can still make it! I-"_

_Taeyang shook his head. "I-i-it's fi-" he choked on the words as blood filled his mouth._

_"Shhh, don't speak. You can tell me about it later," Hwiyoung whispered._

_Another smile. Taeyang's lips were already pale, his eyes almost closed._

_"Taeyang-ah, you'll be alright. You'll be fine,"_

_Taeyang's breath rattled around him - once, twice and then it stopped._

_Hwiyoung didn't realize he was crying until the only sounds that he can hear are his own sobs._

_"You should leave. The rest of the task force will arrive in five minutes,"_

_"You!"_

_Hwiyoung whirled around and found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Chani was looking down at him coldly._

_"HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"_

_"He was the job,"_

_The words cut through him like a knife, opening another wound on top of all the others. He was shaking now, the grief dissipating, turning into anger._

_In one swift motion, Hwiyoung gripped the barrel of the gun and pulled. Chani stumbled forward but was immediately sprawled to the side as Hwiyoung's fist connected with his jaw._

_"WAS EVERYTHING JUST A JOB TO YOU?"_

++++++

This place is more than just a bar. It was their bar - a temporary refuge. A safe haven from all the hell that the world has become. For a few hours, Taeyang, Chani and Him could just talk, could just breathe. 

_Might as well have a drink_ , he thought to himself as he entered. 

The bartender smiled at him as he took a seat and started to make their usual. He gently placed it in front of Hwiyoung afterwards and gave him space. 

Hwiyoung raised his glass. 

"To the stray dogs," he whispered, waiting. 

But there will be no one to clink glasses with.

**Author's Note:**

> you can scream at me on twitter or whatever: @kaydawonie


End file.
